Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable-cutting unit for a cable winch, to a cable-cutting system for a cable winch, and to a method for operating a cable-cutting unit for a cable winch.
Description of the Background Art
Cable winches, so-called rescue winches, are used in rescue helicopters for recovering people in distress. When a hook of the rescue winch that is located on the cable is lowered from a helicopter, situations in which the hook or the cable catches in objects on the ground can arise. This poses a danger to the helicopter and the crew. In order to counteract this situation a rescue winch can be equipped with a cable-cutting device. Such a cable-cutting device has a cutter for example, which for severing the cable is triggered by a propelling charge.